Inevitable Disposition
by tolkieknight
Summary: AU in which Thorin falls in love; Royal siblings shennanigans; with a hint of Dis and Kili and Fili's father love story. Rated M sor Smut. [Thorin,OC] Dis,OC; Frerin


AN

This is an AU where in Smaug had not decimated Erebor nor the city of Dale; Frerin and Thrain is alive; Thrain is the current King Under the Mountain; Thrain's wife died after giving birth to Dis; and Thorin would be 89, Frerin would be 84 and Dis would be 75. If you have anymore questions please do ask.

* * *

A piercing clang echoed within the torched walls of the training grounds as two young dwarves clashed their swords fiercely together with finesse. It was almost twilight when they were having a duel at the center of the training grounds since the younger of the two audaciously challenged his big brother for a sword match for the nth time.

"Give it up Frerin how many times do I have to tell you that you are no match for me?" Thorin asked rhetorically as they paused for a moment to let Frerin, who was drenched in sweat, catch his breath while Thorin waited looking effortless.

"Don't listen to him Frerin! I know you could beat that arrogant scoundrel this time!" shouted Dis exasperatedly as she stood from her seat on the stone bench on the far side of the room.

Sitting beside Dis on the stone bench was another dwarrowdam, Runa, who was of same age as of Frerin. Her long red hair was flowing down over her shoulders with undulating folds like a flickering flame; her eyes were mysterious, stunning and gray like iron with a hint of blue; and skin like milk so soft, pale and smooth. She and the royal siblings were friends ever since they were just little dwarrows since her mother was the late Queen's closest friend.

"Why are you siding with Frerin this time? I mean you always side with _your dear nadad_." Runa smirked.

"Thorin broke the wooden lion that Vili carved for me." Dis retorted brusquely.

Dis then returned back to her seat when Runa looked at her with a smug smile that was etching gradually on Runa's face which annoyed her and made her curious.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Dis when she noticed Runa's expression.

"Nothing"

"Tell me now at once!"

"Okay, okay your highness! It's just that youre always careful and attached when it comes to things that Vili gives you."

"A-am not!" Dis stammered and blushed when Runa finally fessed up. "I just really like the carving since it was beautiful but then Thorin broke it!" Dis folded her arms gruffly, even more exasperated.

After a couple of minutes, the duel finally meet its end resulting Thorin's triumph which made Frerin swore successively in Khuzdul. Thorin waited for his brother-who was sprawling on the floor-to calm down and offered his hand to Frerin, who accepted it.

Dis was very disconsolate with Frerin's defeat and would not have word about it so she sighed and stood unceremoniously walking straight towards the door.

"Come on it's almost supper. Father would be furious if we won't be at the dining hall on time." she said.

As soon as Frerin stood up he followed after Dis which left Thorin and Runa alone in the training grounds. Thorin was gazing at the door 'til the footsteps of his siblings faded to the hall. Thorin then took his gaze at Runa-who now stood from her sear- then walked towards her.

"You do know that Dis wouldn't simply forgive you, don't you?" asked Runa as she also left her gaze from the door.

"It'll pass. It's just a toy, I'll buy her a new one." Thorin grumbled and halted in front of Runa.

"It wasn't just a toy and even if you buy her a new one she still won't forgive you. That carving was made by Vili and he gave it to her on her 70th birthday. You know how dear Vili is to Dis." Runa folded her arms as she reprehended Thorin who was now standing so close in front of her.

"Alright" Thorin retorted and cupped his hand around Runa's face. "I'll go to Vili and ask him to make a new one for her first thing in the morning."

They were now gazing each other's eyes and as soon as Thorin finished his sentence he kissed Runa ardently and closed their eyes. Thorin's hands were slipping off slowly from her face towards her shoulders then smoothed down to her hips. He then pulled out his lips from hers and went kissing her neck in which his wanton exploits prompted a moan from Runa.

Runa opened her eyes and whispered, "Th-Thorin... N-not here... Not now... Your father is waiting." She closed her eyes once more as Thorin went kissing further down to her breast as his hands furtively undid the laces of her dress on her breast. "Th-thorin..." Runa grasped Thorin's shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. I need not to go to the dining hall to have my supper when I can have it here right now where I could taste and suck your supple breast and slowly continue down to your opening where my tongue would savor and snake through your core." Thorin whispered to her ear alluringly.

Runa whimpered and felt her undergarment wet as she was even more aroused as Thorin spoke to her with his deep, soothing voice like chocolate. "Th-thorin I... I nee-". They were abruptly interrupted as a perceptible gait gradually echoed louder and louder towards the training grounds and was shouting Thorin's name.

They hastily let go of each other's arms, quickly tidying themselves up and Runa almost forgot to retie the lace that Thorin mussed earlier. And just right on time Dis reentered the training grounds with her hands on her hips looking aggravated.

"Thorin! Why are you still here? Father's already waiting at the dining hall. I told you not to be late and now he's all snippety since you were not around the table when he arrived and he hadn't even had his lunch yet. So come on and hurry up." said Dis.

After Dis has finished her tirade Thorin sighed and said, "She's becoming crankier like Mother." Then he looked at Runa and held her hand, I'm sorry but I've got to go. We will continue it tomorrow, I promise." Thorin then squeezed her hand and left the room with her sister.

"Bye Runa, see you tomorrow." Dis added as she and her brother left.

When Runa was now alone in the training grounds, she sighed and took a seat on the stone bench once again contemplating the lustful exploits they were doing earlier until she recalled the first time she and Thorin did _it_.

_It was a splendid day to spend outside from the great halls of Erebor as everyone had this tingling sensation at the beginning autumn. At that day Thorin and Runa had decided to venture out along with their ponies. The sun was high up in the cloudless, blue sky and was staring down through the cold, crisp air; the birds' chirping and the flapping of their wings were soothing their way to their ears; and crusty leaves of different shades of red and yellow were dancing in the trees and some were cascading towards the ground._

_The two of them stopped under the shade of trees and stooped down from their mounts. There they lay side by side on the soft, crusty ground and dozed off while their ponies graze on the grass after their excursion just near about Erebor._

_Thorin woke up moments later with Runa no longer beside him. He stood and looked around and tried to find her, but to no avail. He went further in the woods and came about a brook that was winding further deep into the woods. Still he could not find Runa there and when he decided to go back he was suddenly pushed towards the brook._

_His hair and his clothes were now all soaked. As he was trying to stand and spewed the water from his mouth the blood rushing in his ears died out and came about a hysterical laugh. He was about to get angry with the situation he was in but then the laughter was so warm, inviting and delightful like it was all spring again and he turned around and found Runa lying on the ground laughing so hard while clutching her stomach. Her laugh was so contagious that it made Thorin chuckle._

_"Why you little..." Thorin mumbled as he brought himself out of the brook and took Runa in his arms still laughing and strode towards the brook._

_As Runa comprehended what Thorin was about to do she squirmed relentlessly and sputtered, "Thorin! Wait! Wait! Okay I'm sorry!" But Thorin paid no heed and tossed her gently into the water._

_As she splashed in the brook Thorin said, "Sorry but as the Crowned Prince of Erebor a punishment must be prosecuted for what you did to me earlier." He looked haughty and a smug smile grew on his face; nevertheless, he offered a hand to Runa who was now smiling from her flabbergasted state and took his hand. Both of them were now drenched with water so they decided to sprawl on the banks and dry themselves a bit._

_"So, how are we going to explain this to your father when we get back home?" she asked._

_"We don't." Thorin answered nonchalantly which made Runa gaze upon him. With the look that Runa was giving him he knew she was waiting for him to tell her why._

_"Father's always busy with his kingly duties so I don't see he would have the time to chastise us. No need to worry." Thorin explained and then looked back at Runa who was still staring at him._

_They were staring at each other for so long now as if they were the only persons left in the world. Looking straight at Runa's gray eyes made Thorin entranced and with their faces this close the butterflies in his stomach and the raging beat in his heart that he had secretly felt for a long time aggravated even more._

_"You are so beautiful." muttered Thorin unconsciously. "Runa I... I really don't know what to say but everytime I'm with you there's this strange feeling inside me that I could not explain. I think I'm... I... I… I love you." After so many years of struggling to hide his feelings for Runa, he finally relented to it._

_With Thorin confessing to her, Runa had never felt this happy before as she had secretly felt the same way as Thorin ever since a long time ago. She could not feel anything but with the utmost joy which made her eyes glassy until tears came running down to her face._

_Runa closed her eyes, which caused more tears to fall down, and breathed deeply as she wiped her face. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that to me." she sniffed and smiled as she looked at Thorin. "I love you too Thorin." Runa reciprocated and cupped his hands around Thorin's face, pulling it until their foreheads touched. "I love you so, so much."_

_Thorin caressed her and said, "I- I'm going to kiss you Runa." He no longer waited for her reply as he began to kiss her fiercely with their tongues squirming together in their mouth, he placed his hands around Runa's hips as went kissing her neck that made Runa whimpered. Thorin stopped and looked at Runa to check if she was okay. As he saw that she was okay his eyes found her hardened nipples that were showing off through her clothes since they were drenched with water and it made Thorin aroused. He then took Runa in his arms and carried her deeper into the woods where it was secluded._

_As they reached a secluded area that was surrounded by thickets in the woods, he then put Runa down and pulled her skirt up over her head. As her dress was completely removed, leaving her with her undergarment only, she immediately covered her breast and Thorin would have none of that. He then pulled her hands away from her breast and moved his lips onto hers again so ardently that Runa suddenly felt her back against a tree. Thorin's lips then smoothed its way to her throat then slowly towards her breast on the left and sucked her nipples as his right hand made its way to her other nipple and rubbing it which caused Runa to moan._

_"Ngh- Thorin..." Runa whimpered as her hands made its way to his hair pulling his head as she desired for more. She then felt Thorin's hand left her other breast and made its way down pulling her underwear down. When Runa was now completely naked, his left hand roamed its way to her arse and the other hand made its way further down until he cupped her already-wet-womanhood and rubbed her clit._

_"AH- AHH- Thorin..." Runa was now breathing hard and drenched in sweat. Thorin then furtively inserted his finger in her opening which made Runa gasp and clenched her fingers around Thorin's hair. Her womanhood was now squeezing Thorin's finger as it was adjusting to this new and very pleasing sensation. "Th-thorin- Ah- ngh- make it... make it… Move... Thorin... Please!"_

_At Runa's request Thorin complied and thrusted his finger in and out of her opening, rubbing her sensitive bundles of nerves. "AAHH! AH! Thorin! Ah! Oh Aule!"_

_With Thorin rubbing her core, Runa was now moaning like a whore; her fingers were pulling Thorin's hair even harder; and her womanhood was leaking more nectar from her opening. Her moans and heavy breaths made Thorin's cock even harder and harder and could not take it much longer._

_When Runa was almost at her peak, Thorin pulled his finger out of her opening which made her upset. He then pulled his trousers down and removed all of his clothes. As Thorin was completely naked, he laid Runa gingerly on the ground-clad with autumnal leaves. He then knelt between Runa's legs, which instinctively wrapped around his waist, and propped himself up with his right elbow and placed his other hand behind Runa's head. Thorin's throbbing girth was now rubbing against Runa's clit which made them both whimper._

_Before doing anything Thorin whispered to her ear, "This may hurt."_

_"I trust in you." she whispered back and closed her eyes as she braced herself from the inevitable pain._

_Thorin then guided his cock above her opening and entered gradually to make it less painful as possible but the pain was inevitable. Runa whimpered as she felt his cock enter her. As Thorin pushed his cock even further, the barrier broke. She screamed and tears came running down her face as the pain bolted in her womanhood. Her cries and screams were soon muffled when Thorin moved his lips to hers. He tried so hard not to take her hard immediately since he did not want to cause her anymore pain._

_As soon as he felt Runa stopped squirming and sobbing he considered the pain might have ebbed away. So he pulled his cock slowly that was still inside of her until it was almost completely out of her opening and pushed it hard back inside of her. Thorin grunted and looked at Runa ifs he was okay. When she felt his cock pulling out slowly and thrusted back in, it made her anxious and expected to cause her more pain but instead it felt good and so she moaned._

_As Thorin noticed she was pleased, he continued to thrust into her opening in and out with Runa squirming below him as she tries to angle herself to make his cock rub the sensitive bundles of nerves in her vagina. Thorin grunted with each stroke and Runa moaning, "AH- AHH- AHH- Tho...rin AHH- OH AULE- Make it... Fast Thorin... AHH!" Thorin, of course, complied with her wishes. He thrusted harder and faster as Runa greeted his thrusts by pushing herself on and off his girth; His hairy chest rubbing against her breast along with their sweat caused them to be aroused even more; and their grunts and moans piercing through the air as it coincides with each thrust._

_They were halfway to their peak when Thorin's energy began to wane. He soon collapsed on top of her with his member still enside her, but Runa would have none of that. She then rolled both of them and was now on top of Thorin straddling him. She then began to move which made them both whimper as pleasure bolted within them. She then tried to push herself off with her hands in his chest and impaled herself back down in his cock with a moan. She pushed herself even further and squeezing his member in while Thorin's hands found her arse and began to knead them. She soon then rocked her hips back and forth, pushing herself on and off in his throbbing girth with the help of Thorin's hands on her hips and began to moan loudly again._

_Both of them were now heaving and this position made Thorin even more hardened as his view was very pleasing with her breasts bouncing as she rides him. Thorin's hands began to move and found Runa's breast and start to knead them. He then removed his right hand from her supple breast and moved it towards her clit and rubbing it. As Thorin rubs her clitoris she then began to ride him fast and gyrated her hips. Thorin grunted with her movements as Runa moaned, "AAHH- AH- AH- AH- THO...RIN- I... IM... AHH- IM COMING THORIN- AH... OH- OH- OH- THORIN- AHHH!" she moaned and cried his name and pressed her womanhood down to his cock hard as she reached her peak._

_Thorin was still thrusting below her until his member exploded inside her as he finally reached his peak too. Both of them were panting heavily and as Runa collapsed on top of him, Thorin still did not removed his member inside her while they were embracing together._

_"I- I love you- Thorin." Runa panted._

_"I love you more." Thorin replied._

* * *

AN

Hello guys… so um this is my first ever fanfic. I really don't know whether I should continue this fic or not. It depends on how many reviews, follows and favs i will acquire on this fic. So if you want me to continue this story you know what to do *winks*.


End file.
